


The Origin of Sparrow

by SparrowsParadise



Series: Sparrow's Adventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I imagined Sparrow's voice to sound like Rose Tyler's when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, Original work - Freeform, very much Narnia and Lord of the Rings/Hobbit inspired, was originally an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowsParadise/pseuds/SparrowsParadise
Summary: This is the story of how Sparrow came to be, with life, death, mermaids, talking dolphins and Unicorns.





	The Origin of Sparrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally an English assignment that I decided to post on here so other people could enjoy it. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and Kudos!

         There once was a Unicorn. This Unicorn was beautiful, mystical, and one of the strongest animals in the kingdom. But she was lonely. She didn’t have anyone who could relate to her, keep her company. She was a rare creature, the only one of her kind, so she needed someone to keep her company.   
         The Unicorn walked to the ocean, which was known as Luin Ocean, and went out to where the water came up to her knees and called upon the Queen of the Mermaids. Her name was Elvira, and she had beautiful blue and green hair, and her eyes were silver and sparkled like diamonds. Elvira answered the Unicorn’s call, her head popped up above the water, smiling at the Unicorn.  
       “How may I assist you, Reyfeather?” Elvira asked, her voice light and magical. Reyfeather, the Unicorn, looked at her.  
       “I need a companion to keep me company. I am the only Unicorn. I am lonely.” Reyfeather explained. Elvira nodded in agreement.  
       “You are very lonely indeed. You have been your whole life. It is time you had a companion.” Elvira agreed, “what do you need of me?” She asked.  
       “I need hair from your head and two scales from your tail.” Reyfeather said, looking at Elvira. Elvira nodded.   
       “I will need to use your horn to remove the scales.” Elvira said, as she picked up a clam and used the edges to cut all her hair off, her hair quickly regrowing back to its original length after she cut it. Reyfeather nodded as she leaned her head down. Elvira lifted her tail up, gently took hold of Reyfeather’s horn and used the tip of her horn to remove two scales from her tail. Elvira put her tail back into the water as Reyfeather lifted her head back up. Elvira gently placed the hair and scales into the pouch that Reyfeather had around her chest.   
       “I bless this hair and scales, as your companion will have sparkling eyes and shimmering hair. She will be blessed with magical abilities, just as you have.” Elvira told Reyfeather, smiling. Reyfeather bowed her head in respect to Elvira.   
       “Thank you, Your Majesty. I will leave you to go back to your kingdom in Atlantis. Thank you for giving me these items.” Reyfeather said before Elvira went back to her kingdom.   
       Reyfeather then called upon the majestic dolphin. Now this was no ordinary dolphin. This dolphin was the oldest creature in the world, even older than Reyfeather herself, who had been around since before the creation of the Liania Forest(the forest that Reyfeather lived in). The story of the dolphin, however, is one for another time. The dolphin came to the surface and looked at Reyfeather. Reyfeather took a few steps back as the light reflected off of the skin of the dolphin, which was shimmering blue, pink and purple.   
       “You have not called upon me since the creation of the Liania Forest for you to reside in during the cold times in this world. How can I help you now, Kind Reyfeather?” The dolphin asked, as Reyfeather looked at her.  
      “Kind Fleria,” Reyfeather said to the dolphin(whose name we now know is Fleria), “I am making a companion to keep me company as I am the only Unicorn and I am lonely. All I ask is that you give my companion the ability to speak, so we may communicate with each other.” Reyfeather requested. Fleria thought for a few moments.   
      “I will do that for you. You are in need of a good companion. Come,” Fleria spoke, “bring me the items you have in your pouch.” Reyfeather nodded and stepped forward, further into the water, the pouch opening and the items floating out of the pouch and hovering in the air in front of Fleria. Fleria breathed gently on the items, a soft tinkling noise barely being heard over the ocean shore.   
      “Your companion is blessed with voice and long life, like you have. She will be rare, such as yourself. She will be like you in many ways, but she will also be different than you in many ways as well. Treat her well, for her purpose is to keep you company and protect the forest with you. Shall you mistreat her, you will lose her as your companion, and she will turn against you. If you mistreat the animals that reside in the forest, that will also be the consequence. If you fail your duties as the protector of the Liania Forest, you will lose your companion and she will turn against you. As long as you respect her, no harm will come to her.” Fleria explained. Reyfeather nodded.  
      “I will treat her well,” Reyfeather spoke as the items disappeared back into the pouch, “I greatly appreciate your blessing of her life. Thank you.” She said, before Fleria disappeared back into the ocean water.  
      Refeather was almost set to begin the life of her companion. She just needed a few more things before she could begin the new life. She needed some things from the forest! Reyfeather headed into the Liania Forest, making sure to collect flowers, leaves, and branches along her way. Once she was sure she had collected enough items, Reyfeather began searching for the perfect place to lay the items out. She searched for days, looking for a spot in the forest that the moon could shine down on the items, as was needed for the bringing of new life.  
      Just as Reyfeather was about to give up on her search, she came across the perfect spot. It was an empty area, in which the trees surrounded the empty space in the shape of a circle. This was the place that Reyfeather’s companion will be brought to life. Reyfeather began setting the items on the single rock that was at the center of the circle. Reyfeather looked at the sky, seeing that at midnight, the light of the moon would shine down on the items and would bring the blessed items together and create the companion.   
     Reyfeather had to wait until midnight that night. With the moon full and bright, the light of the moon shone down on the items. The items began to sparkle and shimmer as they began floating in the air and began spinning around as they came together as one object. There was a growing ball of light that surrounded the items, as the magic combined the items together. Reyfeather had to turn her head away from the light and take a few steps back from the light, as she was unsure of what would happen.  
Once the light had faded, Reyfeather walked slowly towards the rock that she had set the items on. The items were now gone, and in their place was a new creature, that would come to be known as a human. This human had rainbow eyes that shone like the stars in the night sky. She had blue, pink and purple hair that shimmered like the ocean water when the sun shone onto it. She had a long, flowing green dress, her feet bare as she had no need for anything to protect her feet. The human looked at Reyfeather, unsure of what was exactly going on. Reyfeather stopped moving.  
      “Hello. I am Reyfeather, and you shall be known as Sparrow. You are my companion, and a protector of this forest.” Reyfeather said as Sparrow stepped off the rock and moved towards Reyfeather.   
      “I am your companion?” Sparrow asked, her voice soft and mystical. Reyfeather nodded.  
      “Yes. You shall help me protect this forest, known as the Liania Forest. We protect the animals that reside here and ensure that they are not harmed and have a place to live.” Reyfeather explained, watching Sparrow carefully, making sure she did not harm anything.  
      “I will not harm anything, if that is what you are concerned about. For I am like you, and I am a protector like you are. It is in my mindset to not harm the Forest or the animals.” Sparrow spoke, reading Reyfeather’s mind. Reyfeather was taken aback by Sparrow’s ability. Fleria did say Sparrow would be different.  
      “That is an amazing skill; to read minds.” Reyfeather said. Sparrow smiled.  
      “It allows me to understand all animals; to be able to help them when they need someone to help them.” She said, walking around Reyfeather, waving her hand over a dead plant, the plant springing back to life.   
      “I can create life,” She said, running her hand back over the plant, “and destroy it.” She said, as the plant died. “I am the protector of the Earth. I protect this realm. This is my realm. No harm will come to this planet while I am alive and here. I am the bringer of life and death.” Sparrow explained, a light, yellow, sparkling dust surrounding her. “I not only protect the Liania Forest, but I also protect you.” She told Reyfeather. Sparrow promised Reyfeather that everything would be okay. 

        A year had passed and everything was not okay. Reyfeather had not kept her promise she had made to Fleria. Reyfeather had begun to neglect Sparrow, and the animals in the forest. The things that had excited Reyfeather about Sparrow in the past, were no longer exciting and interesting, so Reyfeather had become distant, bored, and lazy. 

       Sparrow had noticed that Reyfeather had begun to neglect the animals in the forest, and neglect her as well. Sparrow had hoped Reyfeather would change, but after a month of closely watching Reyfeather ignore and neglect her duties, Sparrow knew what she had to do. Fleria had warned her about Reyfeather a few months ago, and while Sparrow had took the warning to heart, she had hoped Fleria would be wrong about Reyfeather's future behaviour. 

      Sparrow walked through the forest, looking for Reyfeather, but she was unable to find her. 

      "Reyfeather, I know you are here. You must have forgotten that I can hear your thoughts." She spoke, pausing her steps by as tree. Reyfeather sighed as she came out from behind a row of bushes and stood a few feet away from Sparrow, looking at her. "I have been watching you for some time now.... I was hoping you would change, but you have not. I have given you chance after chance, but you have left me with no other choice. You have been neglecting both myself and your duties as the protector of the Liania Forest. As Fleria said, if you neglect your duties as the protector of the forest, then I will turn on you and no longer be your companion. I will not follow that exactly, but you must still be punished. I have thought about your punishment for some time now, and I have, at last, decided on your punishment." Sparrow spoke, taking a few steps towards Reyfeather, "You will live the rest of your life, however short or long it may be, as a human, much like myself. However, you will no longer be able to change forms. You will be stuck as a human, living with the outcasts and the pillagers, far from the Liania Forest for the rest of your life." Sparrow said, watching Reyfeather closely. 

         Reyfeather was not happy about this.

         "You have no control over what form I take! You cannot make me be a human! You don't have that kind of power!" Reyfeather protested.

         "Oh, but I do. Fleria warned me about the future not too long ago. I was taking a walk out on the shore of the Luin Ocean when she appeared to me. She told me this: 'You must be careful of Reyfeather, for she is beginning her downfall as the protector of the Liania Forest. You will have to make her change, for she has not yet learned that she is no longer the one who controls the life of the forest.' I did not realize she meant that it would be in this way." Sparrow said, looking at Reyfeather. Reyfeather shook her head.

       "No. This cannot be happening! For nearly 100 years, I have been the protector of this forest! I will not let this happen! Fleria knows nothing of what the future brings! No one can see the future, not even someone as powerful as her! You will not take my life from me!" Reyfeather shouted, ready to fight Sparrow for her life. Sparrow put her hands up in front of her, making sure Reyfeather did not attack her.

       "Watch me." Sparrow said as light began to surround Reyfeather. Reyfeather was lifted in the air as the magic began its work. "Reyfeather, I banish you from the Liania Forest and the Luin Ocean. You will live the rest of your life outside the forest, with the outcasts and humans that are too evil for this forest." As Sparrow spoke, the light faded and Reyfeather was back on the ground. Only Reyfeather was no longer a unicorn. She was a human, and that is how she lived the rest of her life outside the forest.

        After having banished Reyfeather from the Liania Forest, Sparrow then created a new unicorn, much different from Reyfeather. This unicorn was named Gladriphel and to this day, if you look where the forest edge and the ocean meet, you just might be able to find Sparrow, with her companion, Gladriphel the Unicorn, still protecting the Liania Forest and the Luin Ocean.


End file.
